A Supernatural Cliche
by TBallonFF
Summary: Modern AU. Merlin is a Vampire. Arthur is a WearWolf. A different, but all too familiar tale of what destiny makes you do.
1. Chapter 1

Merthur One Shots

A Supernatural Cliché

**Arthur's P.O.V**

**3:20am, Friday 11****th**** January **

I hate dreaming.

I hate not being in control of my own body.

I hate the way the burn of physical excursion is dulled and the way emotions are heightened.

I'd never hated a dream as much as I hated this one...

My feet carried my body and my unwilling consciousness into the burning church, the heat of the flames rippling over my skin. I wanted to move back...away as the smoke curled towards me. I panicked at the idea of chocking, imagining that the smoke would catch in the back of my throat like a cigarette and make my eyes water.

I shouldn't of been able to see anything through the thick smoke, but I could. I could make out the grain on the wooden alter twenty feet in front of me. I could smell the type of wood that the rows of chairs were made of. I could even see the picture on top of the coffin at the end of the isle.

Sweat rolled down my neck and dampened my hair so that it stuck to my head. The heat intensified as I stared at the pale face and blonde curls that made up my Mother's features. I could feel my skin changing in the heat, rising, becoming thicker as I struggled for breath. The smoke finally found me and I chocked dropping to my knees, crying out as my burning skin was scraped away by the stone floor. My head was becoming pressurized, like it was going to explode. I panted and gasped as I fought against the inevitable black out before I was suddenly rushing back into my own body.

A sharp intake of breath broke the silence that had settled over my room during the night. My eyes snapped open, my heart pounded and my quilt stuck to me with sweat. I brought my hand up to my forehead, pushing my hair back as I panted softly.

I hate dreaming.

And I hate dreaming about my Mum.

**7:50am, Friday 11****th**** January **

Collage.

Sports, Extended diploma, 2 years.

3 months down, 21 to go.

This month's focus?

Rugby.

2 weeks theory, 2 weeks practical.

2 weeks into the month = Practical.

My day just got better. Beside me Elyan groaned, he was more for sports that used a racquet or a bat. This, on the other hand, was my cup of tea. Leon, it would seem, agreed with me and was apparently eager for some time out on the pitch as he fell into step beside Elyan and told us that we were going to be late to tutor.

I scoffed, "It's ten minutes of my life, Leon. I mean, what's the point?"

It was something that had annoyed me since the beginning of secondary school, why do we spend ten minutes getting registered every morning we come here, if we then go to class and get registered again?

"To show that we can be on time for our future jobs." Said the soft voice of Elyan's older, very down to earth sister, Gwen. I blinked down at her.

"Right..." I huffed as we entered our tutor base quickly filling up the seats at the back of the room to wait for Mr Geoffreys. Elyan nudged me, I turned.

"What's the point of us being here ten minutes early to show punctuality if our own tutor is going to be late?" He demanded.

I shrugged, "Ask your sister."

**8:20am, Friday 11****th**** January**

Rugby kit in red and gold, the collage colours.

Check.

Studs?

Check.

Warmed up?

Check. (Coach had only given us a fifteen minute lecture while we changed.)

Position on field?

Attack.

Position in scrum?

Hooker, opposite a guy who likes to be called Valliant.

Ready to play?

Check...

This whistle sounded and the two half's of the scrum clashed as players kicked out at the ball. I grunted as the opposing team pushed us back a step, I dug my studs into the soft mud and we forced them back two paces as we got the ball out behind us. The scrum broke away and spread out, ready for a pass. I ran through the midfield as I clocked the balls position.

In a practice situation the players on a team take turns being the Captain. Today's captain, Uldrin, had possession and was sprinting up field with no one to pass to. I ran forwards, mirroring his movements on the far left of the pitch, he glanced over at me and I nodded quickly, he turned mid stride and pitched the ball skywards. It arched through the air and began it's decent towards me, I jumped and caught it before dashing towards the tri line. They guys that had been pursuing Uldrin turned and headed straight for me. I dug my heels in and pushed myself forwards dodging past the one and only player that had managed to get this far up field. The players behind me closed in and began grabbing at my waist attempting to tackle me. I could see my team rushing in my direction as I was pulled down. I released the ball as I hit the ground and hoped my team were in the bundle above me.

I scrambled out from underneath the heavy bodies and watched as they fought for the ball.

**9:05am, Friday 11****th**** January**

Forty minutes into the game, no dead ball as of yet and neither team had scored. I was sweating like hell despite the heavy rain and my kit was itching more than it usually did. Becoming increasingly hot and bothered I found myself looking forward to half time so that I could catch my breath and cool off a bit.

I kept my eyes on the ball as it passed from player to player across the pitch, never once being dropped which frustrated me even more because really...if you're not going to score at least let the rest of us go and enjoy our half time.

I scratched my left forearm absentmindedly as I watched the ball bearer get tackled and the ball get snatched up by his team mate before my team had the chance. He sprinted in my direction attempting to reach the tri line, not in the mood for half measures I sprinted towards him. He tried to dodge me but I moved with him and speared him. It knocked the air out of his chest and my frustration reached it's peek when he managed to maintain his hold on the ball and the itchy heat covering my skin intensified, becoming painful. Sweat and rain ran down my face and dripped off my chin as a low inhuman growl joined the sounds of rain hitting the Astroturf pitch and metal studs ripping through blades of grass with every footfall. The sound couldn't have been human but I knew that it had emanated from me, the guy I had speared looked up at me with wide eyes and in response I frowned down at him.

Was he scared?

Had he heard? Of course he did, he was pinned underneath me.

"Y...Your...eyes." He croaked. Utterly confused I took my chance and snatched the ball from his grip before getting up and running up field. There was no way I would make it to the tri line on my own so whilst I was running I searched for the player on my side closest to it. I could see Elyan way up field but he was being marked by two guys that were much larger than him but Leon was wide open and had a clear path to the tri line. I got as close as I could before lobbing it in his direction, he caught it no problem and sprinted towards the tri line before throwing himself over it. Several people in my team whooped in appreciation the rest cheered but I sighed because finally... we had scored.

**9:45am, Friday 11****th**** January **

I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it into my bag, grimacing at the amount of sweat it had soaked up. I quickly changed back into my jeans and shirt and was attempting to stuff my feet into my trainers when my phone rang. I dug it out of my bag before answering it.

"Dad?" I frowned running a hand through my damp hair.

"Arthur." My father greeted.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he didn't call me very often so when he did it was never a good sign.

"How did your game go?"

I frowned, now I defiantly knew something was wrong; One - he never asks about my games and Two – how did he even know I had a game today?

"Fine. We won." I informed him.

"Good." He said quickly.

"Yeah." My frown deepened and there was a moment of silence. "Dad what's this really about?"

On the other end of the phone he sighed heavily. "You need to come home, right now. Bring Leon and Elyan with you."

"Why?" I asked sharply.

"Just do it Son." He sighed again before hanging up. I looked down at my phone ... what the hell?

**10:15am, Friday 11****th**** January**

"Did your Dad tell you why he wanted us to come over?" Elyan asked. He sounded nervous, I didn't hold it against him, my Dad can be pretty intimidating.

"No, he just told me to bring you two with me then hung up." I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leon and Elyan exchange a knowing glance, like they knew something I didn't, like they were in on some grand secret.

We continued to walk along the path beside the road until we reached the gates of my house, if you could call it a house, it was more like a country manor. I'm not exactly sure how we could afford the place but that might be easier to understand if I knew what my Dad did for a living, even after all these years of curious conversations and sneaking around looking for clues I still had no idea.

Anticipating our arrival the gates opened and we passed through, the gravel drive way wasn't long, maybe... sixty feet, I could see my Dad waiting for us on the steps outside the house. He looked angry, frustrated and impatient. My pace increased, he didn't like to be kept waiting even when he was in a good mood.

When we reached my Dad he turned and walked into the house before I could even think about saying hello. We moved into the house Leon closing the door after us and then we followed Dad into his study.

"Sit." He said quickly gesturing to three chairs that sat facing his desk. I glanced back at my friends before sitting in the first chair, Leon and Elyan joined me in a hurry, stuffing their school bags underneath their chairs for good measure.

"What's this about Dad?" I asked.

"How are you Son?" He said ignoring my question.

"What?!" I frowned, my face creasing in confusion.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, wording it differently.

"You called _all three_ of us over here to ask me how I'm feeling?" I demanded, incredulous.

"Yes, since I know they feel the same way you do." It seems my father was intent on being as vague as possible.

"What?" I repeated turning to see Leon and Elyan looking at me somewhat guiltily. I turned back to my father.

"What's going on?" I insisted.

My father turned to my friends, I thought he was going to speak but instead he just bowed his head in a slow nod, like he was _letting them know _something before he looked at me again.

"How was your match today?" Dad asked for the second time. I shook my head, more confused than I was a couple of minutes ago. Going by the look Leon and Elyan had shared on the way to my house I knew they were hiding something from me and I already suspected foul play due to my Dad's sudden interest in my rugby matches but the way Dad nodded at them just now made me think that whatever they knew, he was in on it too.

"I already told you...it was fine." Frustration joined my confusion. Two chairs down Leon snorted, we all looked at him sharply.

"He means; what happened during the game, Arthur? And in that retrospect, it's not fine. Chris will be having nightmares for the rest of his life." Leon informed us, he looked annoyed and I got the distinct feeling I was the reason.

"What are you talking about?" I was getting tired of being in the dark about whatever this was.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Leon said, now he was the one who sounded incredulous.

"You must have felt something..." Elyan added in agreement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said raising my voice and smacking my palms down on my legs as my frustration grew.

"Tell me what happened during the game Arthur." Dad ordered.

"Nothing. We played and won, that's it." I said briefly, leaving out the part about the inhuman growl that had somehow come from me. Leon and Elyan shifted in their seats in the same way you scoff at someone telling a blatant lie. _Somehow_ they knew I was lying.

"Don't lie to me Arthur." Dad said shortly, his tone low.

I fell silent. Somehow they _all_ knew I was lying.

"Why don't you two show him what he nearly became during your Rugby match, hmmm?" Dad suggested, looking intently at my so-called friends. When they didn't move or say anything he bowed his head again, granting them permission. They got up and stood beside each other, Leon's hands began to clench and un-clench while Elyan began to twitch violently in random places. They were breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling rapidly, they were working themselves up, making themselves angry... but... why?

I looked at my Dad.

"What..?" I asked quietly.

"Just watch." He ordered, but his tone was softer, like it used to be when I was a kid and he was showing me something new, something he knew I'd love.

A low growl had me whipping my head round to stare at my friends. They had started to sweat and they were growling softly with every breath they took. I looked down to see that their fingernails had changed, grown longer become darker, sharper more like those of a dog... or a wolf. Their growls turned to snarls and I looked up and just like that it was no longer a mystery to me why I had scared that guy, Chris, so much at practice today. Their eyes had also changed, the colour itself wasn't terrifying but the way it pierced right through you was. I felt myself tremble as I looked up into a fierce green that would only look at home in the densest forest.

I suddenly found myself again.

"What the hell?!" I cried, jumping up from my chair. The urge to run and hide from the _animals _in front of me was overwhelming. "What the fuck are you?!" I yelled looking between my Dad and what was supposed to be my friends.

"Arthur." My father said calmly. "Sit down."

"No!" I snapped not taking my eyes of the two sets of green in front of me. At my refusal they took a step towards me I stumbled backwards, at the same time Dad raised a hand to stop them.

"Easy..." Dad said smoothly, like he was soothing them. The urge to run finally reached my legs and I scrambled towards the door before flinging it open and sprinting out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merthur One Shots**

**A Supernatural Cliché - Part 2**

(List of terms:

**Beast:** When a vampire lets go of all control. They just follow their primal instincts. They let go of anything that makes them the least bit civilised. They stop looking human and sometimes even commit vampiric cannibalism.

**Vampiric Cannibalism: **Occurs when a vampire feeds on the blood of another vampire.)

**Merlin's P.O.V**

**3:00am, 11****th**** January, 2013 **

The road that lead into town was wide and dusty, three cars could drive down it side by side easily, and it was the only link to civilisation in the dense forest.

Two miles away I could hear the crunch of tyres on dirt as a small bus made it's way towards us, heading back into town. My nostrils flared as I breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of twenty five different people.

"Two each." Lancelot said softly, shifting on the branch beneath me as the wind made the tree sway slightly. I looked down at him smirking at the change in his eye colour, he grinned up at me his finger tips digging into the bark under his hands. Turning to my left I could see Gwaine and Percival, their eyes the same colour as Lancelot's, leaning forward over their branch their breath becoming sharper more frenzied as they waited for the bus to reach us. To my right Will stood on a thick branch leaning against the trunk of his tree, his arms folded as he tracked the bus's movements. The black of his pupils shrinking as the headlights of the bus began to peek through the trees just under a mile away.

Gwaine snarled impatiently as the bus crawled in our direction. A sharp crunch as he grabbed a fistful of tree had me turning back to him.

"Relax." I said in a low voice. "We've got all the time in the world."

Gwaine looked over at me his eyes almost pleading, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait until it's underneath us before making a move." I told him in the same low tone.

Will chuckled. "You always did like making an entrance. Even when we were kids."

"It's more fun when they're too scared to run." I grinned, swinging to the branch just in front of me before hanging there ready to drop down onto the dirt road, four storeys below us. Below me Lancelot moved around the tree until he was hanging from the branch directly underneath me, on either side of me Gwaine, Percival and Will straightened up before crouching on their respective branches, ready to spring down.

The bus was only thirty feet down the road now.

"Now?" Gwaine whined, running his tongue over his teeth. Nobody answered, all of us too focused on the smell drifting up towards us. It was another two minutes before the bus was directly underneath us...

"Me first." I snarled dropping from my branch, landing five paces in front of the bus in a crouch, my head bowed, my right hand flat on the ground. The driver cursed loudly and slammed his foot down on the brakes. The easy conversation inside the bus stopped and was replaced with questions, full of concern and confusion.

"_Jack what's the matter? What's wrong?" _A woman of about twenty seven, going by the healthy beat of her heart, asked the bus driver.

"_I don't know...something dropped down onto the road... it looked like some kind of... animal." _Jack answered.

I smirked and began straightening up keeping my head bowed, the buses headlights illuminated my body showing the occupants of the bus, as they got up from their seats to look out the windscreen, that I at least _looked_ human.

Above me I heard Lancelot laugh quietly at the same time Will let out a frustrated hiss.

"We're hungry Merlin." Will growled.

My lips moved quickly when I responded. "They're not going anywhere... Trust me."

"_Who is he?" _Another younger woman asked.

"_What the hell is he doing?" _This time a young man spoke.

I raised my head sharply and looked into the bus, there were several gasps and a couple of screams from the ones at the front, the young man even stumbled backwards and fell over because my eyes had changed colour matching that of Gwaine's, Percival's, Lancelot's and Will's in a dark, swirling blood red, rimmed with black. I gave them a toothy grin showing my elongated teeth. The woman who had asked Jack the driver why he had stopped now began to sob. My eyes settled on her then I sprang forwards, landing on the bonnet of the bus, I winked at her before pulling my hand back hand shoving it through the windscreen. The glass shattered inwards spraying them with shards, they screamed and more snarls filled the air as I was joined by; Percival who landed on the buses roof denting it before tearing through it. Gwaine and Will who landed either side of the bus and began to smash through the windows to haul people out and Lancelot who landed behind the bus and threw the emergency doors open then jumped into the bus with the terrified humans, the wolf amongst sheep, for lack of a better term.

With my right hand I ripped Jack the driver from his seat by his neck then grabbed the sobbing woman by her arm, I jumped backwards pulling them with me before pinning them against the hood. The woman screamed and scratched at my arm while Jack lashed out with his feet and hands, I snarled loudly and she fell silent. Ignoring Jack for the moment I let go of the woman's arm and traced the back of my hand across her elbow and up over her shoulder in a soft caress before my hand found her neck and squeezed. I could feel the shape of her windpipe and the ridges of her voice box, I could feel the sinewy muscle against the pad of my thumb and the rapid pulse beneath my fingertips. But there was something _off _about her, she was healthy but her diet wasn't, I could smell it in her blood the fat of artificial food pulled from the freezer and cooked for twenty minutes. And then there was the _false _smell of lavender that she used as perfume, the chocking smell of aerosol deodorant and the stomach churning stench of makeup. She smelled disgusting and I wanted to punish her for it. Humans were supposed to smell good, rich, satisfying, like food. But more and more humans smelt like this these days and it made me hate them, after all if someone sprayed a can of deodorant and dumped a pot of makeup on your stake, would you want to eat it?

Jack planted a good hit on my right cheek, it didn't hurt but it caught my attention.

"Watch." I growled at the woman before I turned and bit into Jack's neck. She screamed and sobbed and tried to turn away, I shifted so that I could watch her as I drank. She shut her eyes so I lifted her up and slammed her back down against the hood of the bus sharply, in her daze she opened her eyes. I dethatched myself from Jack's neck for a moment.

"Watch." I ordered as blood dripped off my chin. I latched back onto Jack's neck and drank deeply. He smelt better than she did, his blood smelt of home cooked food and thrummed with sexual satisfaction. I hummed thoughtfully, forty two years old and still enjoying the little wifey. Of course there were still some artificial things like aftershave and... Lynx body spray, but he still smelt somewhat natural.

The woman began to scream again, realising that I was going to do the same to her; I tightened my grip on her neck and looked past her into the bus at Lancelot had who dropped a drained seventeen year old girl at his feet and grabbed his second human, the young male, and pinned him against the wall behind the driver's seat. He sunk his teeth into the guys neck and shoved his right hand down the front of his jeans to jerk himself off. I smirked around a nearly empty Jack's neck, Lancelot's behaviour didn't surprise me, feeding got you all kinds of riled up.

I felt Jack run dry so I let him go and watched as he slid down the bonnet and landed in a heap in the dirt, I turned and looked down at the woman who looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" She chocked. "Please, I'm only twenty seven."

I grinned then faked sadness. "I know how old you are. But the thing is..." I said turning my face away from her and paused for a moment before moving my eyes back to hers.

"I'm _**very **_hungry." I told her. She let out a broken sob before it was cut off as my hand crushed her neck, I dug my fingers in and tore the skin open, I didn't want to have to touch her skin with my mouth, covered as it was with artificial things. I leaned over and sunk my teeth into the lean muscle beneath, I flicked my tongue out and traced the hollow of her windpipe.

To my right I heard Will let out an inhuman screech of satisfaction. I watched as he dropped a body in the dirt to join three others, he fell silent as he brought his head back to it's normal position, instead of thrown back as it had been two seconds ago. He looked over at me breathing heavily before smirking and jumping into the bus, grabbing the final passenger just as Lancelot finished with his second, ripping the young man's head off with a primal growl as he came into his fist.

I dropped the woman's dead body on the floor, she was making me feel sick anyway.

"You done?" I asked Lancelot as he dropped the decapitated head on the floor of the bus with a soft thud and pulled his hand from his pants.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm done." He panted watching as the head rolled down the length of the bus before falling out the open doors at the back. He turned to me and smiled before joining me out in front of the bus to wait for the others to finish.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked sarcastically as my body started to calm down, the red fading from my eyes.

"I had a better time than you did apparently. You didn't finish." He observed nodding in the direction of the woman as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

I grunted in admission as I watched Will rut against the body he was draining.

"They never smell quite right anymore, do they?" Lancelot asked, it was a rhetorical question, more of an observation, but I answered anyway.

"No." I agreed, my lip twitching in distaste.

Beside me Lancelot sighed.

"Do those two ever get enough?" He asked in an exasperated tone, referring to Gwaine and Percival who were currently draining their second body as they groped each other.

"Never." Gwaine snarled in response as they finished drooping the body and making their way over.

"Hey!" Gwaine exclaimed looking around then pointing a finger at Will who was still feeding. "Those were mine!" He yelled his finger moving to point at the bodies on our right.

"Well if you spent less time groping Percy maybe you'd get the chance to finish your food before it had run away." Will muttered. Percival growled.

"Come of it, I could spend ten minutes groping Percival and still have time to catch a human before it reached civilization, even if it was flat out sprinting.

"So? I wasn't going to wait for you, I was hungry." Will informed him, like the cocky prick he was.

Gwaine grunted in annoyance. "You owe me two fresh humans." He grumbled.

**3:45am, 11****th**** January.**

The whole feeding event had only taken fifteen minutes, the last half an hour had been spent cleaning up after ourselves. It wasn't like the humans would ever figure us out and even if they did what were they going to do about it? Arrest us? Try and kill us?

Now don't get me wrong we're not invulnerable to harm, a sharp object in the right place would kill us but first you had to find and catch us and that's not an easy thing to do.

Besides the humans weren't the reason we cleaned up after ourselves, it's what lives amongst the humans that has us acting like we're neat freaks.

Werewolves.

The only creatures on the planet that had any chance of keeping up with us and unfortunately there were more of them than us, for the simple reason that they breed like happy little rabbits. Vampires could breed too but we're predominantly more interested in feeding and fucking for pleasure especially since we don't age. And as a result there's only about five thousand vampires for every billion humans, which means there's only about thirty five thousand vampires on the planet, but what we lack in numbers we make up for with power.

I sighed as I rolled the last bit of grass over the communal grave we had dug, big enough for Lancelot and Percival to roll the small bus into while the rest of us chucked the bodies in, not forgetting the young man's head.

I stood up and inspected our work, the grave was stable, packed with mud and covered with the original grass. I sniffed the air to make sure nobody, not even a wolf could smell anything. Satisfied that there was nothing obvious to see or smell, I wiped my dirty hands on my jeans.

"I think we're done here." I murmured.

**5:45am, 11****th**** January.**

It took us two hours to get back to the coven land, where we shared the darkest corner of the large run down trench network with each other.

Gwaine and Percival disappeared into their room as soon as we got back, no doubt to finish what they started back at the road. Lancelot just disappeared without saying a word, something he does quite a lot and none of us bother to ask him about it. Which left me and Will in the room we liked to call the 'Den'.

When we were younger, I think we were about a hundred maybe two hundred, Will started to call it that out of spite when he learned about the werewolf's and what they could do, he felt like he had to let everyone know that he hated them even if it was through something a small as taking the piss out of what they called the room where their pack and family spent their time. But as we grew up and realised that we were more than capable of staying several steps ahead of the wolfs, Will's hate for them began to lessen until it became a joke but the name stuck and we used it as casually as the wolfs did now.

"Just me and you then." Will grinned throwing himself roughly onto the sofa we brought last week, it scraped along the wooden floor and thumped against the old wall as he landed. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the sofa across from him, the one we had brought in the nineties.

"You know...it's times like this, when it's just me and you that makes me miss the sixteen hundreds." He said. I scoffed, the seventeenth centaury had been a particularly dirty era, full of petty wars and revolts lead by weak (even by human standards) leaders, science and maths did pretty well but other than that...

"Oh, come on Merlin. You can't tell me don't miss it." Will persisted his tone disbelieving.

I don't miss it, at all.

I say nothing and just watch as he takes in my silence. He leans forwards resting his elbows on his knees and stares at me like he's trying to see inside me, I gaze back levelly until he pulls back.

"See anything interesting in there? My soul hasn't turned black has it?" I asked dryly.

Will hummed thoughtfully. "Just the opposite apparently..."

I glared at him. "Don't be an idiot, Will, nobody has a soul, not even humans."

"Alright alright!" He exclaimed holding his hands up, he knew better than to argue with me about science.

"But what do you expect me to think when you don't finish your meals?" He demanded.

"Hey, she smelled bad, alright?" I said quickly, defending myself.

"Oh, she smelled bad." Will mimicked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, and don't pretend like you couldn't smell her." I told him sinking back into my seat, Will did the same on the other side of the room.

There was a quiet moment where I focused on listening to the wind and the rustle of trees up top, the damp soil shifting beyond the trench walls and the soft pants coming from Gwaine's and Percival's room some way down the hall.

"Well... these stinking humans are all we have left... so drink up." Will spoke his tone somewhat serious.

I chuckled. "Like you did earlier you mean? You practically let the *beast out."

"And _**man **_did it feel good." He smirked, placing his hands behind his head and sighing for dramatic effect.

"Gwaine's still pissed." I mumbled, laying down on my back, my feet dangling off the arm of the sofa.

Will shrugged. "Nothing's stopping him from feeding again."

I grunted in agreement and then it was quiet again.

"Seriously though..." Will said softly. "...do you miss the sixteen hundreds at all? It's when we were born after all."

I stayed silent, I'd already answered his question once, he knew the answer.

**9:32am, 11****th**** January.**

I spent the last five hours and seventeen minutes asleep on the sofa.

When I woke up I kept my eyes shut. Apparently everyone had gone out... the only sounds inside the trench were coming from my left; A spider was building an egg sac on the underside of the couch Will had been sitting on, her legs brushing over the silk softly. And from underneath me; several worms were pushing themselves further into the earth. I could also smell the musty scent of black mould emanating from the door frame of Gwaine's and Percival's room.

Other than that of the spider's, there was no movement inside. About a mile and a half away I could hear other Vamps moving around their sections of the trench network. Opening my eyes I sat up and decided to head out after them, maybe they were feeding again?

I took a right out of the Den, passing the hallway that lead to Gwaine's and Percival's room, then I walked on for about half a mile before turning right again. This was where the trench started to widen out and slant upwards. The wooden boards that kept the earth of the trench from falling in on itself began to take on a less structural roll, becoming more spaced out, they were damp, cracked and rotting and I could hear wood worm feasting inside the planks.

I stepped out of the trench into the rain. I grinned, feeling each individual drop hit my skin. I watched bugs and insects scurry for cover and birds sink further into their nests to avoid getting hit by what would be like great bombs of water to their small forms.

I took a deep breath scenting the air for any sign of my trench mates.

No sign of them, but there was something else coming from behind me, from the east. It was something I'd never smelt before. I took another deep breath then let out a loud snarl, I couldn't make out what the smell was coming from but there's no way it could be a human, they just didn't smell this good anymore. I whipped round and looked through the trees still snarling before springing upwards, landing on the roof of the trench. Whatever was creating the smell was about a mile and a half away, It was _**so**_ close and I panted as I struggled to control myself. It had been so long since I'd smelt any remotely appetising but this... this was something that had me wanting to let the *beast out.

I crouched down, digging my nails into the dirt. I bowed my head breathing heavily, whatever it was had power over me, all I wanted to do was go to it, find out what it was but it was making me so hungry.

I stayed crouched over not willing to let whatever it was draw me in... but it was too late. It smelt too good, so with a loud snarl I began sprinting towards it.


End file.
